A Vacation to Remember
by mick3y92
Summary: During the summer after senior year the glee club decides to spend some quality time together. They all go to VA Beach for a wild week of memories they won't soon forget.But this will be an even bigger life changing experience than they ever imagined.


**Author's Note:** This has smut with plot and some fluff. If you like canon don't read this. Santana and Brittany are not in a relationship nor are Mercedes and Sam.

* * *

Senior year had been crazy for almost everyone. Quinn got in a wreak, Finchel almost got married, and somehow Sam became a stripper. Everyone had their ups and downs but throughout it all they still managed to stay a family. A very dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless. And with the upcoming months all the glee kids soon realized their family would be involuntarily dismembered.

Everyone had made plans on which colleges they were going to or jobs they were going to pursue. Quinn was going to Yale, Rachel and Kurt to NAYDA, Brittany and Mike to Julliard, Puck to LA with Mercedes (although she was going to UCLA), while Finn held down the fort in Lima worked at Burt's tire shop. Everyone knew what they were doing, expect Santana. She was still torn between UCLA and NYU.

"Okay guys this is really going to be our last year together and we need to make the most of it." Mercedes said to the group of teenagers gathered around the table in the Lima Bean.

"I heard that." Artie added.

"So, I was thinking that we all should take a trip together. You know, one last adventure as a group." Mercedes continued. "What do you think?"

"Sure why not. I may not like to be very emotional but I will admit that I will miss some of you once I leave," Santana said smiling at her trouble tones homegirls, "Emphasis on _some_." Santana hissed, glaring at Finn.

"Please Santana let's not rehash old wounds and look forward to whatever it is Mer-"

"Old wounds! Your pigged headed boyfriend outed me to all of Ohio less than six months ago and you call that, old wounds!" The tan girl said fuming with rage.

Mercedes quickly grabbed her hand that was balled up in a fist on the table and looked her in the eye, begging her to calm down. Mercedes and Santana had talked about what happened numerous times and she even cried in Mercedes' arms a few times. The dark skinned girl knew this was a soft spot for her friend but she pressed on with her idea once she relaxed.

"As I was saying, I think we should all go on vacation together." Mercedes announced.

"Where exactly would we go?" Quinn voiced this time.

"Yeah because I'm not exactly bring in the doe at home. I don't know if I'll be able to make this trip unless it's reasonable." Sam chimed in.

"Not enough dollars in your g string lately fish lips?" Santana chucked. "I thought your abs made all the girls swoon."

"Well, obviously not all the girls," the big lipped boy said smirking at Santana "but things are still kinda tight around the house. Any extra cash I make goes to my parents."

"Don't worry about that it's really cheap. I was thinking we could go to Virginia Beach!" Mercedes said excitedly.

They group talked about it for a while, hashed out how much everything would cost and who would ride/room with who and then it was settled. Glee club was going to have a wild week at Virginia Beach. They all drove since it would be cheaper and would give them more time to spend together. Everyone came expect for Rory and Joe. Rory had already gone home to Ireland for the summer to see his family and Joe went to bible camp about a few days before the gleeks had decided to leave.

After an insanely long drive all the new directions ended up at the Holiday Inn. After they checked in and got permits to park their cars in the hotels garage the gang made their way to the rooms. The couples which included Tina and Mike, Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Rachel roomed with each other. They were happy that they could finally get rid of that boys and girls room separate rule since this wasn't a school funded trip. Sam, Artie and Puck shared a room while Brittany, Quinn, and Sugar grouped together. Leaving Santana and Mercedes together. Santana would have roomed with Brittany and Quinn but Mercedes begged the girl to stay with her because although Sugar was cool she could get annoying quick.

"Thanks for doing this. I know the unholy trinity is always inseparable but I don't think I could have been in close quarters with Sugar for too long." Mercedes uttered while unpacking her bag.

"It's no big deal. Britt and Q will be fine without me. I couldn't let you deal with all that crazy for a week. It's bad enough Berry and her overgrown child are here, I wouldn't want you to try and throw her out a window from stress. Besides we haven't chilled as much since got into UCLA." Santana rambled as she finished unpacking her bag and helped Mercedes with her things.

"I know, I miss our girl's nights. Everything has been moving so fast lately I haven't had the time for much else. That's why I thought this trip would be fun." Mercedes agreed, who had sat down now since Santana took it upon herself to set up all of Mercedes' belongings.

"You drove most of the way get some sleep. I'll finish this up for you and we can all go out tomorrow." Santana said, hoping to justify her actions even if only for herself.

Mercedes wanted to protest but the look she received from the smaller girl told her not to resist. She thanked Santana and hugged her goodnight. The hug lasted longer than would seem appropriate for merely friends but neither girl said anything about it. When Santana finally finished she removed her clothes and climbed into her own bed letting sleep overtake her almost instantly.

The next three days went fabulously for the entire club. They had been out to eat, walked the boardwalk and partied at some of the night clubs. It was about 3:30 in the morning when they came back from Sharks and headed for the hotel when Puck had a different idea.

"Hey guys, how about we have an after party on the beach?" The mohaked boy suggested.

"Puck it's three in the morning with the breeze coming off the ocean it will be freezing." Quinn yawned.

"Don't worry I have that covered. You won't have to worry about the cold because you'll all have on your alcohol blanket." Puck grinned, pointing to the liquor store the group was about to walk passed.

"I don't know if I want to get drunk with you guys on the beach. If we get too wasted I won't have anyone to help me back to the room. And I can't really roll my way out of the sand while drunk off my ass." Artie admitted.

"Dude, the Pucksters got your back. No matter how Drunk I am I promise to get you safely back to the room."

The wheelchair bound boy was hesitant but he finally craved high fiving Puck as he agreed. The rest of the group wasn't hard to convince since many of them weren't tired anyway. Quinn didn't really want to get drunk on the beach because she was cold and tired and told her friends she would see them in the morning. Rachel had no intentions on getting drunk with the glee club again, at least not in public, so she made her way back upstairs with Quinn.

"This is one heck of a week so far whezzy. You out did yourself." Santana said sitting down in the sand next to a shivering Mercedes.

"I th-thought you said you wouldn't call me that anymore." Mercedes stuttered, the cold air getting to her.

"My bad, old habits die hard. I'll stry to stick to Aretha or some other Diva superstar. It's more fitting anyway." The caramel skinned girl apologized, whiling draping her jacket over her friend.

"Thanks." Mercedes said feeling warming from the jacket although she wish is was Santana's arms wrapped around her instead of just her jacket.

"For the jacket or the other thing?" Santana asked staring into Mercedes deep brown eyes.

"For everything." She answered so low that the crash of the waves almost drowned her out. "You were the first person on board to even go on this trip and I know you still aren't too happy with Finn. You've just been really supportive about all of this and me. I appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it. I could just tell you needed this so if that means I have to deal with the jolly green giant for a few days than so be it. Plus I get to spend time with my girls and you, it's not that bad of an arrangement if you ask me." Santana replied seeing the girl next to her begin to shake again.

"Come 'mere." The brunette said motioning for Mercedes to sit in between her legs. "You still look cold, I'll help warm you up."

"I'm sure you can." Mercedes mumbled while she got up to move hoping Santana didn't hear, but from the slight flush of her cheeks it was obvious she had.

The girls sat like that for a while just talking about school and what their lives would be like once they moved. Santana was still confused about where she wanted to go and Mercedes was nervous to be in LA all by herself. They slowly sipped on their drinks while their friends played some game in the freezing water. Sooner or later everyone was too drunk and too tired to put up with the cold winds and decided to call it a night. Everyone made it back to their rooms and laid for a good night's rest.

"Hey, um do you think I could sleep with you? My bed has the biggest comforter ever so these just feel like sheets and I get cold during the night." Mercedes asked her friend as she began to undress.

"Sure, but I hope our relationship won't become you strictly using me for my body." Santana joked turning down the covers and scooting over for Mercedes to hoop in next to her.

Mercedes blushed slightly at the statement but luckily her darker complexion and the lack of any real light in the room Santana didn't notice. Mercedes joined her friend in the bed and tried to keep a safe distance between them but during the night they show how ended up spooning. Surprisingly enough Santana was the big spoon.

Mercedes woke up with tan arms wrapped around her and her heart froze. She didn't know how they ended up in this position and she honestly didn't care. She has been coming to terms with liking Santana as more than a friend for some time now but she didn't know how to deal with it. Just because Santana is gay doesn't mean she likes her and she could have sworn her and Brittany had a thing.

Santana began to stir behind her and Mercedes grew tense. She didn't know how the caramel skinned girl would react to their new arrangement and she didn't want it to end badly.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked groggily.

"Uh, yeah why?" The darker girl replied.

Santana began to move away from the other girl causing Mercedes to miss the warm sensation that came with being held by her secret crush.

"I don't know. You just seem kinda tense now." Santana yawned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just never expected to wake up spooning with Santana Lopez." Mercedes admitted trying to play off her nervousness.

"You should count yourself lucky. Most people don't get to see my beautiful face in the morning. And I did it for you anyways."

"Girl bye, you just wanted up on this." The diva said in her usual sassy tone.

"Oh please! I wasn't trying to cop a feel; you were shivering last night and mumbling something about being cold in your sleep so I moved over to keep you warm."

"Oh."

"C'mon she slept pretty late, I'm sure everyone is already out on the beach. We needs to get ready." Santana said hopping out of bed.

She grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and went to the bathroom to shower first. The ex-head cheer leader was pretty quick about getting ready since someone else had to use the shower but when she got out she realized she forgot her clothes in the room. Without missing a beat she wrapped the towel around her dripping wet body and opened the door back to the bedroom where Mercedes waited.

To say Mercedes was shocked was an understatement. She hadn't expected Santana to come out the bathroom basically naked since the few days they had been here she got dressed in the bathroom. Her mouth dropped seeing the girl she was infatuated with rummaging through the drawers to find something to wear in nothing but a towel. It didn't leave much to the imagination but Mercedes surely had some good ideas. She was about to walk around the stunning brunette when the skimpy towel dropped to the floor showing Santana off in all her glory. Mercedes mouth went dry and her chest hurt. For a moment she thought she was either having one of the best wet dreams ever or a heart attack.

Santana knew Mercedes saw staring at her and that's why she dropped her towel. She could feel her eyes on her body the minute she stepped out of the bathroom and she liked the attention she was getting. She had never told anyone but she thought Mercedes was the sexiest woman she had ever laid eyes on. Of course her friend was straight so she didn't think of voicing her feelings in fear of it damaging their new friendship, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Like what you see?" Santana smirked as she looked up from the drawer into Mercedes' eyes.

They looked almost glazed over and she could have sworn she saw drool on the side of her mouth. Mercedes' cheeks began to burn and she was sure this time Santana would notice the slight tint on her cheeks.

"What I would like is for you to move your ass so I can go shower."

Santana just chuckled and winked at her before moving out of the way.

The two girls finally made their way to the beach where their friends were already out and about. Santana had on a red bikini while Mercedes had on a black and white one piece with a white cover up tied around her waist.

"It's about time you girls showed up. I was about to come check on you to see if Santana roped you into some lady lovin'" Puck said making vulgar tongue motions.

"Shut up dickhead!" Santana snapped.

She thought Puck was a cool dude for the most part but because she was unsure about Mercedes she didn't want him scaring her off.

"Anyways, where's the cooler I know you guys have sandwitches and drinks because Berry is to anal not to have prepared some." Santana added looking for the spot on the beach where her friend's things would be.

"Yeah, cause I'm starving right now." Mercedes added.

"It's right over there under the red umbrella, but don't eat all the roast beef I want one for later." Puck answered pointing to the spot where they set up at.

"Whatever, whatever I do want I want." Santana said pushing Puck in the sand and walking off towards their destination.

Santana made herself and Mercedes a sandwich while they watched their friends play marco polo. It took some coxing but finally Santana and Mercedes decided to join their friends. Santana was happy to just sit and sun bathe and Mercedes was happy to just sit and talk with the feisty latina. After play various games in and out of the water Mercedes decided to take a break. She walked out of the water back over to the spot she left earlier with Santana and laid down.

She was content with taking a nap on the beach when she heard three girls a few feet away from her laughing. There were two blondes and a redhead staring at her from their own spots on the beach.

"Oh my God she looks like a beached whale." A girl in two piece said that caused her friends to laugh.

"I know right. I don't see how she isn't sinking the sand can only hold so much weight." The redhead yelled and all three girls doubled over laughing.

"She's probably over there guarding the cooler so no one eats all the food." One of the blondes said pointing directly at Mercedes.

Mercedes had had enough and began to gather her things so she could walk back to her room.

"Excuse me, who the fuck do you think you're talking to!" Santana yelled at the three girls.

"What?" The girls said in confusion.

"Listen here you ignorant bitches. If any of you open your mouth to insult my friend again I will see to it personally that for the next three weeks the only things you'll be able to suck on are straws. Now, you're all going to pick up your fake Chanel handbags those fugly towels and find another place to sit before I get my friend Q to set your shit on fire." Santana fumed.

None of the girls wanted a confrontation and if the scary look in Santana's eye wasn't enough when she longue at them they nearly shit their pants. They quickly got their things and went as far away from Santana as they could. Happy with herself she smirked and turned back to where Mercedes was just sitting but was disappointed when no one was there.

"Hey what was that about?" Quinn asked walking up behind Santana.

"Those bitches were making fun of Mercedes so I had to show them how we do it in Lima heights." Santana said.

"What? What were they saying, where did she go?" Artie and Tina asked.

"They were making fun of her weight. Like those skinny bitches have the right to talk. Since when is skin and bones the new fashion. If I wanted ribs I'd order takeout."

"I should go see if she's okay." Quinn said about to walk un to the boardwalk when Santana grabbed her wrist.

"Let me. She probably looked the door anyway and I have the key, I'll talk to her and we'll meet you guys for dinner." Santana said walking off before anyone could protest.

Santana slide the key into the door and slowly walked over to her bed where Mercedes was sitting.

"You are okay novia?" Santana asked gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Santana you don't have to be here." Mercedes said shrugging the other girl off.

"You don't have to lie to me Mercedes. You can't actually, I know you're upset." Santana

"I said I'm fine." Mercedes spat.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're fine and I'll drop it." Santana said hoping the girl would turn around and face her.

It took a few moments but Mercedes finally turned around and locked eyes with Santana. She wanted to say she was fine so the other girl would leave her alone but she couldn't. The concern and love that shown through Santana's eyes made her feel guilty for even tried to lie about her feelings.

"I'm tired of being the butt of everybody's jokes because I don't fit into society's idea of beauty. I had a hard time and I thought I got over it but I didn't. I'm happy to be who I am but this shit is so tiring."

"Mercedes you are beautiful. You are one of the most beautiful girl's I've ever seen grace the halls of McKinley High hands down."

"You're just saying that because I'm your friend."

"No. I'm saying that because you're my friend and I don't lie to my friends. I'm saying that because every time I look at you I thank God for letting me know such an amazing person, inside and out. I'm saying that because I can't bare the idea of you thinking you are anything less than perfect."

Mercedes never thought Santana would say all of that but it wasn't the first time the Latina surprised her. She was about to give her a hug when the most unexpected thing happened. Santana kissed her. It was soft and filled with so much passion Mercedes thought she might pass out from the sheer electricity flowing from it. The chocolate skinned girl was shocked at first but soon reciprocated the action. She quickly wrapped her arm around Santana's neck and brought her in closer. Santana took this as a good sign and deepened the kiss, letting her tongue explore Mercedes mouth hungrily.

When air became necessary both girls pulled apart panting. Santana have a slight tint to her normally tan cheeks. This wasn't how she planned to tell Mercedes she had feelings for her but her emotions got the best of her.

"I like you a lot Mercedes. I've always liked you but lately my feelings have been stronger than ever and I just couldn't have you leave without knowing." Santana gulped in more air than got off the bed and tried to leave the room when a soft hand grabbed hers.

"Don't go." Was all Mercedes said and it stopped her in her tracks.

Mercedes slowly pulled Santana back down towards her and engaged in another kiss. This time around it was rough and lustful. Things got heated pretty fast about before either of them knew what was happening clothes were being ripped off. Santana began sucking on her soon to be lovers neck when the taste of sea water and something uniquely Mercedes graces her taste buds. Mercedes moaned with pleasure loving the way Santana could make her body react but she stiffened when she felt Santana's hand pulling at her bathing suit.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked noticing the change instantly.

"Santana, I've never done this before." Mercedes voiced, feeling quiet nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." The tan girl replied and began to move back into her previous position when hands held her shoulders. Somehow during their heated make out session Santana ended up tops and Mercedes had to will herself not to stare.

"Santana, I'm not- I don't look like-" Mercedes began but was promptly cut off.

"Stop, you're beautiful Mercedes. Everything about you is beautiful and I want to show you just how much I mean that."

Mercedes still looked unsure which caused Santana to continue.

"I've imagined us in this position many times, but if you're not ready I can wait. But don't say no because you're comparing yourself to me or any other girl. You are all I've thought about for months, no one else can stand close to what I feel for you."

That's what did it. The simple admission that Mercedes was more than just some release of sexual tension. That Santana wasn't lying about thinking she was beautiful and had real feelings for her that convinced Mercedes to say yes.

When she nodded her head to signal that they could keep going, Santana slowed down her pace. She gradually tugged away at Mercedes bathing suit and discarded it on the floor next to her top. She worshipped her body with kisses. Staring will a sensual kiss, with both of their mouths moving in unison, then moved to her neck. She kissed down her collar bone and swiftly sucked one of Mercedes hard nipples into her mouth. The sensation caused the girl to writhe beneath her.

Santana used her free hand to play with her other breast, tweaking a nipple with her nibble fingers.

"Oh, San" Mercedes uttered softly.

Liking the reactions she was getting out of the thicker girl Santana continued her journey down her body, leaving wet kisses in her wake. When she finally reached the place she so desperately wanted to taste, Santana looked back up into Mercedes eyes asking for permission. It was granted almost immediately and the experienced girl drove into her friend's wet folds.

"Fuck!" Mercedes yelled in surprise.

Santana skillfully sucked on the chocolate girl's clit, lapping up as much of her juices as she could.

"Mmm, don't stop. It feels so good." Mercedes whined.

Her hips bucked off the bed and she threated her hands through the smaller girl's dark locks.

"God, you taste so fucking good." Santana mumbled into her lover causing her legs to quake from the vibrations.

Feeling more comfortable, Santana reached her left hand into Mercedes melting core. She teased the girl's entrance, a silent plea to continue.

"Please! I need- I need you to touch me." Mercedes whispered, slightly out of breath.

Happy to oblige, Santana plunged two fingers deep into Mercedes' sex. She screamed out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Santana stopped her hand but continued sucking on the hardened nub waiting for the other girl to relax. Once she had, Santana began a steady rhythm pumping in and out of Mercedes.

"Faster, g- go faster!" Mercedes hollered, opening her legs more so Santana had a better angle.

Santana quickened her pace, now going even deeper into her secret crush from the new position. The tan girl brought her other hand to her own throbbing center and began to rub feverishly around her clit.

"Cum for me." Santana husked, on the verge of her own orgasm.

At the sound of those three words Mercedes' muscles clenched around Santana's fingers. A string of obscenities left her mouth has she gradually came down from her high. Santana came soon after and waited for the muscles to relax around her fingers. When the aftershocks finally stopped Santana withdrew her hands and moved to lie next to her wiped out friend.

Mercedes was about to succumb to sleep when Santana's voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Would you hate it?" Santana asked nervously.

"Hate what?" Mercedes replied thoroughly confused and not expecting her friend to sound so timid after everything they had just done.

"If I came with you to LA. Would you hate?" Santana added forgetting that Mercedes did not have the same train of thought as her.

"You would come with me?" Mercedes asked shifting in the bed to look at her friend.

"If you wanted to be my girlfriend. If you wanted me to come, I would. Do you?" Santana asked suddenly feeling hot for an entirely different reason. It felt like the walls were closing in on her and she was afraid of the answer.

"I don't think I could make it there without you." Mercedes answered bringing Santana in for a kiss.


End file.
